


King Again

by Snarkyowl



Series: Gangs au [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Gangs AU, abuse mention kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: How King "joined" the gang.





	King Again

He was only six years old when his father came home so completely drunk he didn’t even know the names of the people he was apparently angered with. He was only six when he had to hide behind a shelf as his father and mother held a screaming match in the living room, as bottles shattered and bruises were made.

Kingsley was always a small child, and always very accident prone. It made it easier for them to blame his extra bruises on silly falls.

“Oh that?” They would ask, seeming amused.  
“That’s nothing! He just climbed into a tree and fell out again, we keep telling him not to but he’s just too adventurous!”

Kingsley isn’t always falling out of trees though, but he doesn’t say that. So mom and dad hit him, he assumes it’s just because he’s done something wrong. That’s how it goes, right?

He meets a man in a suit one day while he’s out in the yard, another night banished to the yard without dinner.

The man should be scary, he thinks, because of that suit. Not many people in Kingsley’s area can afford suits, so that means this man is trouble. Kingsley has heard of the gangs that live around him, but he’s never really considered he might run into someone from one of them.

Suit gives him a look, head tilted like the stray dogs do when Kingsley talks to them. Kingsley smiles like the teachers tell him to do to be polite, and he waves. Suit blinks and then smiles softly, moving over. Kingsley isn’t supposed to talk to strangers, but Suit seems nice so Kingsley doesn’t want to run away.

“Well hello there, little one. What are you doing out here alone?”  
“Ma an Da don’ wan’ me insi’e.” Kingsley mumbles, and watches with a stab of fear as Suit’s expression darkens.

“Have you eaten?”  
“Nosir.” Suit hums, and while his eyes continue to swirl with a deep rooted anger he stands up and offers Kingsley his hand.

After a moment of brief deliberation he decides he’ll go with Suit because Suit has kind eyes behind all of the anger. Kingsley likes him, so he goes with him.

Suit brings him to a cute diner and flirts with their waiter until Kingsley watches in amazement as their orders come to the table free of charge. Kingsley eats his fill without being worried about money, eats until his belly fills so full he almost feels sick. Suit eats very little, and when Kingsley asks if it’s because of him Suit shakes his head.

“I’ve always been a light eater, little one. My eating habits have nothing to do with you.” Suit assures, and with a grin Kingsley goes back to eating.

Suit takes him home after buying a sleeping bag and a tent. He helps Kingsley set it all up, and then bids the boy goodbye.

-

Suit visits him often, and always brings a gift with him. Kingsley doesn’t tell Suit about what his parents do, but he still feels like the man knows anyways. It should probably worry him, but if anything it just makes him feel safer.

Then Suit disappears for a while.

Kingsley is scared that he’s died because that’s what mom always says happens to gangsters. They die. Kingsley doesn’t want Suit to die.

He’s never learned Suit’s proper name but he goes searching for him anyways. Wanders and asks people and runs when they try to catch him.

In the end, Suit finds him.

Suit is walking funny and his hands are trembling when he helps King up from the bench. He winces when King hugs him, though assures King it’s nothing. King doesn’t believe him.

Suit takes him to a nice little house, and introduces him to a man that looks a lot like Suit only much more casual. The man wears glasses and smiles brightly, he’s a lot like Suit but also a lot different.

He calls himself Mark, and when Kingsley asks if he’s Suit’s brother he laughs and says that Suit’s name is Dark.

Suit- Dark rolls his eyes and heads off with Kingsley’s hand still in his. Kingsley sees the worried look Mark gives Dark and wonders what happened.

Dark feeds Kingsley and tucks him into bed despite Kingsley saying he should get home. Dark says not to worry about it, so Kingsley doesn’t.

-

Kingsley goes home the next day, and he wishes he hadn’t. His parents are mean, and he runs to his castle in the woods. His secret castle.

He stays there and cries until Dark appears, but Dark isn’t alone. Despite the pain Kingsley knows he must be in, Dark carries himself with cold confidence. He’s followed by three more men, and Kingsley wonders who they are.

The one standing closest to Dark wears a trench coat and has bandages wrapped around his head covering his eyes. There’s a doctor standing a pace behind Dark, and a step back to the right is a man in a blue t-shirt.

They go into the house, and Kingsley hears nothing. Then Dark appears and calls for him.

He runs out without hesitating, runs to Dark and clings to him. He cries while the doctor looks him over and introduces himself, cries while the man in the trench coat gently picks him up and the blue man begins to hum a tune for him.

He falls asleep holding tightly to the man in the trench coat.

-

Kingsley wakes up in a warm bed to the sound of someone making breakfast. He creeps down to the kitchen and finds the bandaged man with Dark asleep at the table. A moment after Kingsley peeks in, the doctor appears with Mark.

He’s happy they’re all being quiet for Dark’s sake, and steps into the room. All eyes turn to him, and for a moment he’s afraid. He shouldn’t be here, should he?

Just as panic begins to set in, the doctor gives him an easy smile.

“Morning, King. Sleep okay?”

“King?” He asks, confused.

Sure it’s a nickname, but they’ve all always called him Kingsley.  
“King of the forest.” Mark says, smiling with a gentle pride in his eyes.

“King of the world, one day, the Host suggests.” Comes a quiet voice from the stove, and Kingsley- King- giggles.

“Can I be king of the squirrels?” He asks shyly, and Mark laughs.  
“You can be king of anything you want to, buddy.”


End file.
